clash of the metal titans
by zdragon5700
Summary: supposed to be a crossover. new allies, new battles, new even more dangerous enemies.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own vandread or battletech.

Takes place after episode 4 of vandread.

Note: mechs are like huge vanguards bristling wish weapons.

3rd person P.O.V.

Hibiki walked through the building. He turned in a circle, wondering how he got here. He remembered lying down, after he got back in the ship then falling asleep.

"This must be a dream" he muttered. This was made positive when a boy about his age maybe a year or two younger dashed through him and ran on as if nothing had happened.

This wasn't like his usual dreams with that strange blue light and the voice that came from everywhere and nowhere. Wait now the boy was climbing into a robot that looked like his vanguard on the stuff Bart tried to feed him. The boy had to use an elevator to get in and it was sitting. Suddenly his dream shattered and he heard the paksisi's voice. _We need his help._

The next morning he asked duelo if the paksis was acting up again. ,"not that I'm aware of but I will check" he replied

"Thanks" said Hibiki, he then turned and walked around but found his feet leading him to the paksis chamber up on the catwalk. He looked at the paksis searching for any telltale signs of red. As he watched the paksis started glowing and flickered and a boy, maybe a teen, slid out of it and onto the crystals. Immediately an alarm went of and duelo and paiway rushed out accompanied by meia holding her laser ring. Duelo felt his pulse and then picked him up and carried him away. All the while Hibiki stared at the boys face. It was the boy from his dream.

Hibiki came by later to see duelo at their little jail/sleeping quarters.

"Who was that boy" he asked. "He just came out of paksis."

"I don't know," said Duelo, "Jake remains unconscious"

"But how did you know his name is Jake?" Hibiki asked

"He was wearing a nametag," duelo replied, "identifying him as 14 years old."

Suddenly Dita burst in.

"The new alien is awake!" she yelled, "But Meia is having to restrain him!"

Jake's P.O.V.

I woke up in an infirmary being stared at by a small girl in a nurses cap and a teenager with long red hair. A third girl with light blue hair stood in the corner also looking at me with a bored look. I shut my eyes again at the rude light then opened them again. This wasn't right. I remember getting into my mech, guassmax, then… nothing. I lept up and dashed for the door. The girl with the blue hair grabbed my shirt collar to prevent me from leaving.

"You aren't allowed to leave" she said

"Like I'd listen to you," I snapped," I don't even know you"

She flung me back towards the bed and said, "Dita go get Duelo and Hibiki"

The red head ran off along with the one in the nurse's cap. I dashed toward the door again. The blue haired girl again grabbed my collar. As Dita appeared again with a man and a teen who I assumed were Duelo and Hibiki.

I quickly stomped on the blue haired girl's foot and when her grip loosened dashed away I ran for approximately two seconds before she tackled me.

The teen said, "Good work Meia." As she dragged me back towards the door.

The man said "stop fighting, we're not your enemies"

"Well maybe your definition of "not enemies" is different here, because were I come from it doesn't involve tackling and restraining." I snapped. I took a com unit out of my pocket and checked for frequencies as the teen ripped it out of my hands.

"What is this?" he asked

"None of your business" I said reaching for it. Just as it let out a beep and announced, **"guassmax is within range"**

I grabbed it and looked. Or at I tried to before I got yanked back into the infirmary. I sat down on the bed. As the four of them stood at a console the boy said, "So Jake what's gaussmax?"

"My mech." I said.

"What's a mech?"

"A giant robot with huge weapons, piloted by humans, or at least most of the time." I replied

"Ohhhh, it's just a vanguard," the boy said, "Why the Paksis brought you here I don't know"

That boy was really stating to make me mad; He acted really pompous like the enemy pilots we captured. I rolled my eyes. Just then the ship shook, throwing me to the ground.

"Those guys are really starting to piss me off" said the boy.

"This is no time to complain Hibiki," Meia said, "let's go!"

Dita, Meia, And Hibiki dashed out of the room and I fallowed. They ran into a hanger where a woman with blond hair was already climbing into a ship. The two other girls climbed into two other ships but Hibiki ran into a different hanger with what looked like mini mechs with no visible weapons. But he stopped and looked toward the end of the hanger.

I looked and saw that Gaussmax was at the end of the hanger. Gaussmax is about 150% larger then a vanguard with two long barrels where the hands should have been. On the right shoulder was another barrel and on the left was a large laser. On its chest was a insignia picturing a dragon over a shield. On the left side of the dragon the shield was yellow; on the right it was red.

"That's the machine from my dream" Hibiki said.

"That is Gaussmax," I said, "do you still mock it"

"Just get out there and later we'll talk about listening" he snapped.

I scrambled up to the head and pressed a combination to open the hatch into the head. I looked at the large array of buttons and leavers. It was mostly bells and whistles. It was just to make the machine look more complicated. I grabbed two joy sticks An moved toward a hatch that opened out onto the emptiness of space. Luckily the mechs were made to be air tight in order to prevent gasses from knocking out the pilots with the exception of heat vents. I turned and climbed up the side of the ship; coming to stand on the long portion of the ship. Just then a light indicated that I had and incoming call, then another, and another, and another. I groaned and answered them all at once. On one screen appeared an old lady, on another was a man with blond hair, and then another was Meia, and lastly was a girl with glasses that obscured her eyes. The old lady started.

"What are you doing out there young man?" She said.

"That's what I want to know" said Meia.

"According to my scans, that machine wasn't even made for space but the air levels are remaining steady." said the girl with the glasses.

"And would you at least get those feet of the ship, they hade small spikes" the man wined.

"Ok first of all I'm out here to help; second Gaussmax is air tight to keep out smoke and gasses, and third if I move of the ship or release the spikes I will drift into space" I said.

Just then I saw explosions out in front of the ship and a green laser blasted past me. Suddenly the display zoomed in on it and saw some ships darting and weaving around, shooting missiles and an orange robot slashing a sword at spindly robots with hexagon heads. As I watched the orange robot slashed a hex bot in half. Then my radar picked up a larger ship in the black behind the battle.

I yelled, "there's a ship behind the battle"

"That's what we're trying to get to." yelled Meia.

"Maybe not," I said, "get out of the way!"

I trained my guns on the ship and fired. Three slugs erupted from the barrel rocketing through space and burrowed into the shell of the ship and the ship exploded. The hex bots then stopped and hung motionless. Everyone on my monitors looked stunned. Then suddenly more and more communications started coming through.

"What was that?"

"How did you target that?"

"Can I give that a try?"

"GET BACK INSIDE NOW!"

The last one was Meia. I groaned and shut down all of the communications but stayed out. I was in no hurry. I had enough air for a couple hours and some dried food and water down in the engine chamber. I had a felling that this would be one of the last times I would have peace and quiet.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Read and review no flames.**

**Review if you have any questions.**


End file.
